


Dolorosa Anestesia (Azúcar en la herida)

by 21habitS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied Dave Strider/John Egbert - Freeform, Implied Jake English/Dirk Strider - Freeform, M/M, Perdón, Posible Ooc, agridulce, basado en un fanart, fic viejo, idk maybe dead, tóxico, where are dirk and john
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21habitS/pseuds/21habitS
Summary: Sabían que estaban utilizándose, y que se debía a que no podían superar el ya no poder estar con quien amaban.Por eso les cuesta pronunciar el nombre del otro, por eso también se fuerzan a hacerlo.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider





	Dolorosa Anestesia (Azúcar en la herida)

Era una mañana de la época más cálida de otoño. Un joven rubio despertó con el sonido de un mensaje que había entrado a su celular, con pocas ganas tomó el móvil y leyó el texto para luego revisar la hora; era demasiado temprano para su gusto, sobre todo si consideraba que era feriado y que había pasado la noche con...

Se sentó en la cama y frotó un poco sus ojos, pensó en ponerse sus gafas pero aún debía vestirse. Giró levemente el cuerpo para poder ver al chico que aún dormía a su lado, sonrió con tristeza al hacerlo. Miró la hora una vez más y finalmente se levantó, estirándose.

Procedió a recoger su ropa que, como de costumbre cuando ambos chicos quedaban en verse, había quedado desparramada por el piso de la habitación. Se vistió y buscó en su mochila un pedazo de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo, pensaba dejar una nota explicando que tuvo que irse temprano para cuando el otro despertara. Dejó las cosas un momento en la mesa de noche y volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirando al morocho. Apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de éste y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

No podía evitar mirar demasiado a ese chico, realmente le recordaba tanto a... él. Físicamente eran casi iguales, exceptuando un pequeño detalle. Dave se acercó a él con intensión de darle un último beso, y eso hizo, procurando que sea lo bastante superficial como para no despertarlo.

—Si tan sólo tus ojos fueran azules... —susurró al alejarse.

Notó que se formó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Jake, quien luego abrió sus verdosos ojos para mirarlo y en voz baja contestar:

—Tú tampoco eres mi Strider.

El rubio acarició su cabello, distraído.

—¿Hace cuánto estás despierto? —preguntó finalmente.

—Como desde que tu celular sonó. ¿Quién era?

—Era Rose. Debo ir a hablar con ella en persona.

—Ya veo.

Jake se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos para ayudar a despabilarse un poco. Dave guardó la hoja y el bolígrafo que no necesitó de nuevo en su mochila, se puso sus gafas y su abrigo. Después de acomodarse se dirigió a la puerta, y volvió a hablar cuando estuvo a punta de abrirla.

—Entonces adiós.

—Espera —le interrumpió el otro—. Te veré luego, ¿no?

El menor sonrió, teniendo ya la mano en el picaporte.

—Te llamaré..., Jake.

—Bien, adiós..., Dave.

Se miraron por unos segundos, luego el Strider salió cerrando la puerta por detrás de él, y dejando la habitación en completo silencio. Jake suspiró y volvió a recostarse, no tenía intención de seguir durmiendo, pero tampoco quería levantarse pues sentía el cuerpo cansado. Se quedó pensando: ¿estaba bien lo que hacía?

En realidad aquella pregunta estaba continuamente en la mente de ambos jóvenes, pues eran conscientes de su situación. Los dos sabían muy bien que estaban utilizándose y que todo se debía a que no habían superado el ya no poder estar con la persona que realmente amaban. Y por eso les costaba tanto pronunciar el nombre del otro, y por eso también se obligaban a hacerlo. Ver la realidad era algo que sufrían, pero era necesario.

Se utilizaban y les dolía, pero también aliviaba. Quizás estar estancados en esa enfermiza relación, que además era mayormente física, sólo empeoraba lo que desde un principio les hacía mal; pero necesitaban seguir con aquello.

Incluso sabían que sus heridas emocionales jamás cicatrizarían mientras continuaran con eso, pero es que ya no estaban buscando una cura; tan sólo una dulce e, irónicamente, dolorosa anestesia.


End file.
